Sweet Sixteen
by MagellanPrincess
Summary: Serena Tsukino is betrayed--by her friends, family, and boyfriend. Can she find new friends and new hope?
1. Birthday Presents

~~Sweet Sixteen~~  
  
By Magellan Princess  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: Characters very OOC. You'll see.  
  
Serena Tsukino opened her eyes and sighed in happiness, recognizing the sheets she was under. It was her sixteenth birthday and she had had the best present yet from Darien. "Darien?" she called. There was no answer. "Darien, where are you?" She got up and wrapped a sheet around her naked body. She went to the kitchen and got an apple. She nibbled on it and looked around. She spied a note taped to the door. Putting the fruit down on the counter, she walked over to the paper.  
  
Sere,  
  
I went out...I'll be back, but I think it's better if you went home. Your parents might be upset...  
  
- Darien  
  
"Darien..." She said longingly. "Why do you want me to leave?"  
  
She thought she heard sounds behind the door and she listened through a crack.  
  
"...Oh, Darien," A woman laughed.  
  
"Mmm, Raye..." Darien moaned.  
  
Serena stopped. She could hear Darien groping and the sounds of kisses. "Oh my god..." She said, tears falling down her face. Raye?! How could she do that?  
  
"So you broke up with Sere? Why?" Raye asked, kissing him again.  
  
"I--didn't find her as beautiful or as stimulating as you...it was torture sitting there, not being able to touch you."  
  
"That's sweet, Darien..." Raye said, moaning. Serena didn't believe what was happening.  
  
"Raye...let's make love..." Darien moaned. Serena could hear Raye giggling and when she looked through the peephole she saw her groping and fingering his dick through his pants. Darien got out his key and Serena gasped. She grabbed her things and hid in Darien's closet. She could hear faint moans and giggles and the door opening. She looked through the hinge and saw Raye and Darien on Darien's bed, undressing each other. Serena felt sick.  
  
"Oh my god..." she whispered. She noticed Raye stopped.  
  
"Darien, did you hear something?"  
  
"No..." Darien moaned, taking off Raye's bra.  
  
"No, seriously, Darien. I heard something." Raye sat up.  
  
"Raye, it's nothing." Darien said, itching to undo the stupid bra's clasp.  
  
Serena put on a wicked grin. That asshole wouldn't fuck everyone she knew for nothing. "Oh, am I nothing now, Darien." Serena said, stepping out of the closet. She still had the sheet around her, although she had put on her skirt and top messily.  
  
"Shit!" Darien mumbled.  
  
Raye turned around and slapped Darien...but then she thought. Darien had told her Serena was desperate and he broke up with her, and it was her word against his. And she wanted him. "Serena, you whore, you just couldn't take the news that Darien liked me...you came back for one last fuck and then hid when he wouldn't listen to you. Then you thought you'd break us up and get him back? Or maybe you're just a hentai."  
  
Serena gasped. Raye wouldn't say this, would she? "Here, I'll give you a last look at your ex." Raye smirked and undid Darien's belt. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it and just sat back. Raye slowly took of his khakis and then his boxers. Serena watched in horror as she started to give him a blowjob, then tears ran down her face and she grabbed her things and ran out of the apartment.  
  
The bellhop recognized her as Darien's girlfriend and gave her a smile. "Hello, Miss Tsukino!" He said cheerfully, not noticing her pain and tears. She stopped.  
  
"Would you give Darien a message for me?" Serena said calmly.  
  
"Of Course, Miss Tsukino."  
  
"Give this stupid fucking thing back to him," she threw the engagement ring Darien had given her 2 weeks agoon the ground, then stomped on it, breaking the pearls and tarnishing the gold, "And then tell him I said for him to stay the fuck away from me and tell Miss Hino to do the same." She walked away and then turned around. "Oh, and have a nice day." The bellhop watched in amazement as she walked away.  
  
`Ooh, I HATE HIM!' Serena thought angrily. She looked at her hair and was reminded of how Darien used to tease her about it. She choked back tears and walked into a salon nearby: Belle de la Lune. The woman at the counter looked at her tearstreaked face and walked over to her.  
  
"Chéri, what is the matter?" She asked kindly, her French accent shining through.  
  
"My--boyfriend....and best friend..."  
  
"Oh, you poor dear. Here, anything you want is on the house. That happened to me about a month ago."  
  
"Thank you," Serena sniffled. The woman smiled.  
  
"What would you like done?"  
  
"I want a change...everything."  
  
"Of course, chéri." The woman said. She sat Serena in a leather chair and washed her hair. "What is your name?"  
  
"S-S-Serena." Serena said between sobs. The image of Raye and Darien kept playing back in her mind.  
  
"I am Krista." The woman said. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you, too." Serena said, managing a smile. After her hair was shampooed, Krista took her over to another leather chair and started to snip her hair away. Serena felt so comforted by the hair falling and Krista's company and chit-chat that it seemed like only a few minutes before her hair was done. She looked in a mirror and gasped. Her hair was wavy and just past her shoulders, and Krista had layered it and streaked it with light pink. Serena turned this way and that way and felt wonderful. "Oh, Krista, thank you!" she cried out.  
  
"Anything else you'd like, Serena?" Krista asked.  
  
"Can you give me a makeover? And do my nails? I want to look amazing!" Serena laughed.  
  
"Of course!" Krista said. The two girls were amazingly close for just a few hours of knowing each other. Krista took Serena to another room and put on different shades of pinkish makeup and the result made Serena look bubbly yet sultry--almost like a goddess. Serena liked it so much that Krista told her how to do it and gave her the makeup. Then she painted Serena's nails dark pink, but not ugly bright pink...almost purple. Then she told Serena where to reach her, and the two were almost best friends. They promised to go shopping together the next day, and Serena left happy, almost forgetting her betrayal by her dear friends...until she bumped into a tall man.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Here's my first chapter to my NEW fanfic, Sweet Sixteen!!!!!! Please R&R, and when I have 10 or so reviews I'll put out a new chapter. Merci, Arigato, Gracias, Danke, Agradeça-o, Grazie, THANK YOU!  
  
Love Always,  
  
Magellan Princess 


	2. Cruel Karma

Sweet Sixteen—Chapter 2: Cruel Karma  
By: Magellan Princess  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: The scouts…OOC very. And Andy…sort of.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sumimasen!" Serena cried out.  
"Daijobu." The man said, trying to sound sexy. Serena looked up and   
almost   
laughed—or choked the person. "But you could give me something in   
return."   
Darien said slyly.  
Serena decided to play along and see him make a fool of himself. "Oh?"   
She   
said in a sexy voice—but higher than normal. "And that would be?"  
"Give me your number." He said.  
"You have it, Darien. And won't your whore Raye get hurt? Wouldn't   
want you   
hurting two people at the same time." Serena said in her normal voice,   
and   
slapped him. Hard. Then she walked off calmly.  
Darien  
Serena heard touched his cheek. "S-S-Serena?" He whispered. She heard   
him   
nonetheless. "No shit, Sherlock." She said and kept walking. She felt   
so   
good; she didn't care about that piece of shit! 'Well,' she thought, 'I   
do…'   
and a tear fell down her face as the image of Raye and Darien came   
back.   
"No…Oh, god…" Serena needed to cry, but she told herself she was   
stronger   
than that and ran to Mina's. Mina would help her, wouldn't she? She WAS   
the   
goddess of love, after all. When she got to Mina's house she rang the   
doorbell and leaned against the door, making sobbing noises.  
"Konnichiwa?" Mina said, opening the door.  
"Mina!" Serena cried.  
"Um…who are you?" Mina said.  
Serena felt like a dagger went through her heart. "Mina, it's me! It's   
Serena!"  
"Oh. Serena, look, go find somewhere else to whine. You and Darien are   
ALWAYS fine, you're just overreacting. Plus, I'm busy. Andrew is coming   
over   
later. And I'd ask you to help me get ready, but you're always so   
clumsy. I   
want to look GOOD." Mina said, exasperated. "I like your hair better   
long."   
She said before shutting the door.  
"Mina!" Serena cried, banging on the door. "Mina…" Her dignity   
shredded,   
Serena walked dejectedly to Lita's apartment in hopes of finding   
someone to   
console her. She went up and rang the doorbell and was greeted by   
Lita's   
smiling face.  
"Konnichiwa! Genki desu ka?" Lita said. "Who are you?"  
"Lita, it's me." Serena said.  
"Oh! Serena, can we talk later? Please? I have some cookies baking and   
then   
a date. Since you have Darien, you don't think about US needing or   
wanting   
boyfriends, but we do. So please don't bitch to me about Darien when   
you are   
lucky enough to have a man that loves you." Lita said. Serena felt like   
she   
was just slapped. "See you later, Serena."  
"Lita…"  
"I'd get you some cookies later, but you need to lose weight." Lita   
said   
before closing the door in Serena's face. And what hurt Serena the most   
was   
that Lita knew how sensitive Serena was about her weight. Serena tried   
in   
vain to find Amy, but she knew none of the senshi would talk.  
"Amy!" Serena said when the petite girl opened the door.  
"Serena, I have a test tomorrow. I can't talk." Amy said and smiled.   
"Maybe   
after my schoolwork." Serena started to cry, but it was too late. Amy   
shut   
the door in her face.  
"No…" Serena said, pounding on the door. "Amy…" She knew Amy could   
hear   
her. Why wasn't she answering?  
"Serena!" A man yelled and ran up to her.  
"Fuck OFF!" Serena yelled, mistaking the man for Darien.  
"Okay, um…" Andrew said nervously.  
"Oh! Andy, I'm so sorry." Serena said, running up and giving the 19   
year   
old a hug. Then she paused. "How did you recognize me?"  
"The bracelet I gave you for your 15th birthday. It's still on your   
wrist."  
Serena looked at her wrist and saw the pink beads winding around the   
single   
twinkling diamond. "What else, though? Andy, a lot of people might have   
this   
bracelet."  
"Well, your moon tattoo. I thought you'd think about that."  
Serena remembered the tattoo of a moon and star on her back and then   
remembered she was wearing an open-backed halter-top. "Oops!! Sorry."   
She   
said, trying to sound normal and cheerful.  
"Sere, why were you crying? You're like my little sister." He said.   
'Dammit, Andrew, you know that's not true…' he thought to himself, then   
told   
himself to shut up and tried to look normal.  
"Darien…"  
"That scumbag, what did he do to you? Serena?" Andrew said.  
Serena looked surprised. "Andy, I thought he was your best friend."  
"Yeah, until he slept with Rita and we broke up, he was." Andrew said,   
anger at him boiling. 'You just HAD to tell her you're single now,   
didn't   
you, Andrew. You see? I'm right.' The annoying little voice inside of   
him   
nagged.  
"Oh…"  
"Oh, shit. I forgot…you two were still going out! I promised not to   
tell…"  
"Yeah, well, you kept the promise better than he did." Serena said,   
walking   
off.  
"Nani?" Andrew said, running up to Serena.  
"He and his little fucking whore did a little number for me." Serena   
said   
angrily.  
"Oh, Sere! I'm sorry." He said to her, but the little voice was   
telling him   
'Yay! Now's your chance, you baka!' 'Shut UP,' he told it angrily.  
"Yeah, well, shit happens." Serena said and walked faster.  
"Um…here, for your birthday…everything you want at the Arcade, free."  
Serena smiled. "Thank you, Andy. I'll take up that offer later…I have   
to go   
now though, ja ne."  
"Ja ne, Sere." Andrew said, watching the petite 16 year old walk off   
into   
the sun.  
'Damn, she's hot.' His little voice said.  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO SHUT UP!?" he yelled.  
Serena turned around. "Andy? Are you okay?"  
Andrew blushed. "Yeah, sorry, Sere."  
"Daijobu." She said and kept walking.  
'You know, people are going to think you're crazy.' The voice stated,   
mirth   
clear.  
'Shut up.' He said. 'Shut up, shut up, shut up.'  
'I can't.'  
'You can too.'  
'Cannot.'  
'Can too.'  
'I'm you, dumbass.'  
'Go away…' Andrew said, walking to the Crown arcade, holding his ears.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Heehee! Andrew's hearing voices, Andrew's hearing voices…!!  
  
I thought I should include a key to the Japanese words.  
  
Daijobu - It's okay  
Sumimasen – Excuse me  
Baka – idiot  
Ja ne – Bye, see you later  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heehee! There you go. 10 more reviews and the next chapter'll be out!  
  
Love Always,  
Magellan Princess 


	3. Extra Helpings

Sweet Sixteen - Chapter 3: Extra Helpings  
By: Magellan Princess  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: none, really…if you love Darien you shouldn't read this, but I think from the previous chapters you've figured that out, ne?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena walked towards her mind, thoughts running through her head…as well as schemes against Darien and Raye. She dug through her purse, careful not to ruin her nails, and couldn't produce her key. "Shit…" she said, trying one last time. Sighing, she rang the doorbell.  
"Konnichiwa. Genki desu ka?" Ilene Tsukino said, opening the door.   
"Konnichiwa, okasan." Serena said, smiling.  
"Excuse me?"  
"It's Serena."  
"Serena, darling! I didn't even recognize you!" Ilene said, opening the door and letting Serena inside. "I love your hair, it's gorgeous! Why did you decide to get it cut? I like it…Oh, your father will have a fit! And…" Her mother inspected Serena.  
"Arigato, Okasan." She said, sighing.  
"It's your birthday, darling! Why aren't you out with your friends? Or Darien? Oh, never mind that…I cooked you a chocolate cake, it has pink icing, and just the way you like it! Do you mind if we wait for your father to get home to open your presents? I think you'll like them though, dear..."  
"Arigato. I'm going to go rest, okay?"  
"Okay, Serena. Sammy's at a friend's, but he'll be home for dinner."   
"Mika's?"  
"Hai."  
"Okay." Serena trudged up the stairs. She just needed to lie down. Where was Rini? What had Darien done to her by…Raye?  
"Serena honey, the phone's for you!" Her mother called from the kitchen.  
"Who is it?" Serena said tiredly.  
"Andrew!"  
Serena shot up. Andrew? Calling here?? "Coming!!" Serena said, bouncing off her bed and picking up her pink phone.  
"Andy?" She said.  
"Uh, hey Serena." He said. For some reason he sounded nervous.  
'He's even cuter like that…' a voice said inside of her. "Nani??" She said, surprised at the thoughts going through her head.  
"Oh, if you don't want to talk…"  
'Now you've done it Serena. No guy likes you. Get a life.' Shut up… Serena told herself dejectedly. "Iie, I want to talk to you!"  
Andrew perked up. "Really? I mean, if you want to. I mean…"  
"Can we talk at the Arcade, Andy?" Serena said happily.  
"Yeah, sure!" Andrew said.  
"Arigato." Serena said, and hung up the phone. She ran to her closet and got out a black halter-top and a cute pink miniskirt. She went to put her hair in meatballs and realized happily she didn't have to worry about that anymore. Sliding her key into her pink messenger bag, she put it on, the silver crescent-moon key chain shimmering. She ran downstairs, scribbled down where she'd be on a note on the bulletin board her parents had gotten to know where she is all the time, and ran out the door. The warm, soft breeze tickled her legs and played with her hair. "This is awesome." Serena said happily. She rounded the corner and stood outside the Crown Arcade.  
"Serena!" A man said, running up to her. She looked at him with disgust-it was Darien.  
"What the fuck do you want." She said angrily. Surprised by her coldness, Darien hesitated. "Too late." She said, kneeing him in the balls-hard-and walking inside calmly. She saw Andrew over by the counter and waved happily. "Andrew!" She cried.  
"Hey, Serena." He smiled as she sat down at the bar. "Um…isn't that Darien out there?" He said, tilting his head to the direction of Darien grimacing in pain outside.  
Serena looked. "Oh, I suppose it is." She said coolly, and turned back to Andrew. "Is my birthday present still up for grabs?" She said sweetly.  
"Uh…yeah. Definitely. What would you like?" Andrew said.   
"Just a chocolate shake, for now. And some fries, maybe." Serena said. She looked up at him smiling and her heart beat faster and faster. 'No!' She thought. 'I felt this way about Darien…I can't trust my heart. My heart lies…'  
"Serena, are you okay?" Andrew asked her.  
"Oh! Yeah, I'm sorry." Serena said. "I just spaced out for a second."  
"Oh. I'll go get your food." Andrew said.   
"Yeah…" Serena said wistfully.  
Andrew went in the back and turned around to lean against the wall, sweating. "Oh my god…I can't like Serena…she doesn't like me, I know it."  
Back at the bar, Serena wondered why it was taking so long to just get her a milkshake. "Andy?" She called.  
Andrew panicked and hurried to get the food. By accident he got an extra large milkshake and a LOT of fries. He came out, trying to act normal. "Sorry, Sere."   
Serena's eyes bugged out. ALL THAT FOOD?! What was wrong? "Andy…I don't know if I can eat all this (AN: told you this was OOC)."   
Andrew looked down at the huge tray of food and blushed. "Sorry. I'll help you, if you want."  
'YES YES YES YES YES!' that annoying little voice inside her said. She calmly told it to shut the fuck up and then proceeded to smile at Andrew. "If you want to…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry, it's short. I know. I only really have one thing to say:  
  
  
OH MY GOD THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
10 more reviews and chapter 4's out!!  
  
Love Always,  
Magellan Princess   
***************************************************************************************  
Japanese Phrases:  
  
Genki desu ka? - How are you?   
Okasan - Mother   
Arigato - Thank you  
Konnichiwa: Hello  
*************************************************************************************** 


	4. Francois

Sweet Sixteen Chapter 4: François  
  
By Magellan Princess  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: none.  
  
Darien walked in looking pained. Andrew and Serena chose not to acknowledge his presence and instead smiled and talked to each other happily.  
  
"SERENA," He said angrily, walking up to the bar and slamming his fist onto the hard surface. It hurt like hell, but he wouldn't let it bother him.  
  
"Oh," Serena said calmly. "Hello, Mr. Shields. May I help you? You seem rather constipated." She said, looking at his pained expression.  
  
"Andrew, would you excuse me and Serena for a moment?" Darien said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I don't intend to go anywhere with you, Darien. I suggest you leave and go put some ice on that hand of yours. Unless you want Raye to do it for you." Serena said icily. Andrew looked from Serena to Darien and could almost see the tension in the air.  
  
Darien looked down at his hand and saw that it was swelling. He must have hit it harder than he thought. "I really don't give a damn whether you "intend" on coming or not, Serena."  
  
Serena looked puzzled for a second before Darien grabbed her arm. "Owaru!" She cried out in pain.  
  
"Darien, what the fuck are you doing?!" Andrew said, getting up.  
  
"Shut up, Andrew."  
  
"Let go of Serena." Andrew said angrily.  
  
"Oh, is she YOUR whore now, Andrew?" Darien said mockingly.  
  
"The only whore I know is yours, Darien." Serena spat at his feet.  
  
Darien hit her on the face. It immediately started to bruise. Andrew looked at her and then at Darien. He was obviously boiling. "Raye is not a whore." He said simply and walked out of the arcade. Andrew touched Serena's bruises tenderly—the hold on her arm and then the greenish-purple mark on her face. She collapsed to the ground and started to sob.  
  
"Andy…" She wept. Lizzy and a few other people came from other parts of the arcade worriedly.  
  
"Serena!" Lizzy exclaimed. "Oh, you poor thing…want some ice? That jerk…"  
  
"I'm fine, Lizzy. Really." Serena said, pasting a fake smile on her face. Lizzy seemed to be fooled though, and went back to work with just a pat on the shoulder and a wavery smile.  
  
"Sere, do you want to go home?"  
  
"No." Serena said firmly.  
  
"Okay…would you at least like to lie down?"  
  
"Yes, that would be wonderful, Andrew, thank you."  
  
At that moment, Krista walked in. "Sere!" She said happily, then saw the marks on her. "Oh my god, what happened? Oh, chéri!"  
  
"Krista, I'm okay…"  
  
"Did he do it to you? This shithole, this bastard?" She said, nodding to Andrew.  
  
"No, he helped me. The man that did this to me was the one I told you about."  
  
"Darien?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Cet abruti! Ce bâtard! Comment défi il!" Krista cried out.  
  
"Krista…apologize to Andy, please! And you have to speak in Japanese, Andrew only knows a little French (AN: okay, we are pretending Serena can speak French, ok?)!"  
  
"Oh! Excuse me! I am very sorry, garçon."  
  
"Um…it's okay." Andrew said, wondering who this woman was and how Serena knew her. She was 20 something! Older than HE was!  
  
"Oh, how rude of me! Andy, this is Krista! Krista, c'est Andy... celui que j'aime!" Serena giggled to her friend. Krista eyed Andy and then joined Serena in giggling. Andrew felt like a piece of art on display.  
  
"Would you like something to eat, Trista?"  
  
"My name is not Trista." Krista said.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Krista. Andrew knew another one of my friends, Trista Meiou."  
  
"Oh." Krista said.  
  
"So would you like anything?" Andrew said.  
  
"Non, merci." Krista smiled. "I am on a…how do you say…diet."  
  
"Oh. That's too bad." Andrew smiled. "We're serving Serena on the house, and I'm sure we could make an exception for her friend, too…especially such a beautiful friend. A…amia bella?"  
  
Serena's eyes flashed with jealousy, and Krista caught the signal. "Actually, non, it's belle ami." Krista said curtly. "I must go. Serena, would you like to shop now? Or tomorrow still?"  
  
"Oh, tomorrow, Krista, if it's okay with you."  
  
"Of course, Serena. I shall see you tomorrow!" Krista said happily. She whispered, "So you like him? I can see why, he's cute. He likes you too, I can sense it, and I am never wrong about these things." She waved to them both and went out the sliding glass doors.  
  
"Well. That was interesting." Andrew laughed.  
  
"Why? Krista is really sweet!" Serena said defensively, but also laughed a little bit.  
  
"I know…but I just CANNOT speak French…fancois?"  
  
"François." Serena corrected.  
  
"Fine. But I still can't speak it." Andrew laughed.  
  
Serena looked at her pink Baby-G watch. "Shimatta, I have to go, Andy."  
  
"Why?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Birthday dinner. I'll see you later." Serena said. Her heart tugged at her to stay with Andrew…at least the little voice shut up, though. 'That's what you think…' the annoying little pipsqueak piped. Dammit…  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay!!! I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you SO SO SO SO SO much for the reviews!!!!!!! And I also need to thank Shanaynay! Tempest Princess! She is awesome, you all need to read her stories!!!!!!!!!!!! She uploaded the last 2 chapters for me, you all need to thank her! GO SHANAYNAY "LITA" "MAKOTO" FERGUSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway. Thank you all again, and here is my language key.  
  
FRENCH:  
  
Cet abruti – That asshole  
  
Ce bâtard – That bastard  
  
Comment défi il – How dare he  
  
François – French  
  
Chéri – darling  
  
belle ami – beautiful friend  
  
c'est Andy... celui que j'aime – This is Andy…the one I like  
  
garçon – sir  
  
  
  
JAPANESE:  
  
Owaru – Stop!  
  
Shimatta – Damn it  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
There u go!!!! 10 more reviews and chapter 5 is on it's way!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love Always,  
  
Magellan Princess 


	5. The Last Straw

Sweet Sixteen – Chapter Five: The Last Straw  
  
By: Magellan*Princess  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: um, none that I can think of. Possibly running away, but I don't see why I'd have to put up a warning for just that.  
  
Notes: I realized (thank you, Abeille) that I misspelled "francais", and, embarrassingly, I was also working on my French homework at the time! I apologize for the inconvenience I may or may not have caused.  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I know, I haven't put on disclaimers much…I forgot! Forgive me!!!! So here goes. *Magellan Princess comes out in a long gold sparkly gown with her hair done up and daisies put in it. She blushes and takes out a crumply piece of notebook paper* "teehee…um…my disclaimer! I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters!! I would have said this more creatively but, sadly, my teacher took my paper away from me when I was writing a disclaimer and *sniffle* I also managed to get myself lunch detention for writing stuff when I was supposed to be listening to math stuff…oh, yes! Hehe…*sweatdrops*…on with the disclaimer! Belle De La Lune and Krista are MINE! So ask b4 u take them…if you do…" Looks nervously at the man with a big cane at the side of the stage coming towards her and runs off the other side screaming her head off "FROMAGE ET PUISSANCE FRITE BLEUE D'COEUFS*, MAKE UP!" Sadly, nothing happens and she just resorts to kicking the scary cane-man and smiling sweetly at the audience. "Enjoy!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena walked home slowly, knowing her father might yell at her new look…scratch that, would yell. At the least. She touched her bruise on her face gingerly and pulled back her hand sharply at the intense pain. She grabbed a cold diet coke out of her messenger bag (AN: now where did THAT come from? Oh well, on with the story) and held it up to the injury. It stopped stinging quite so painfully, and Serena turned onto her street. 'Oh, crap.' She thought, seeing two shapes bickering through the blue- tinted glass of her window. In sake of not going inside, she walked over to her neighbor's lilac bush and grabbed a sprig or two, hoping it might sooth her parent's wrath at least a little bit. She didn't need any more stress right now. She hid behind her neighbor's fence as her father poked his head out and hurriedly applied some cover-up to her bruises, wiped away most of the leftover makeup from her makeover (her father wouldn't approve), threw on a hat to hide her new haircut & streaks, put on and zipped up a baby- blue light sweatshirt to hide her halter top (also because her father would say it was too "revealing"), and walked out from behind the fence and into her house nervously. "Konnichiwa," she unlocked the door and stepped inside.  
  
"SERENA TSUKINO!" Her father bellowed from the living room.  
  
"Hai?" She said innocently. "I'm on time, I checked my watch."  
  
"Oh. Well, that's a first." He tried to joke. Serena wasn't in the mood. "Go along then." He said.  
  
Her mother eyed Serena's face where it got bruised quizzically, noticing the makeup overdose. but didn't say anything knowing Serena's father would just yell and argue with her poor daughter. "Serena," she said, "I'll help you get ready for dinner. We're going out, then coming back for your cake and presents."  
  
"Iie, Okasan, I can do it." Serena said, picking up on her mother's underlying message.  
  
"Oh, but Serena, darling, you won't know what to wear." Her mother said, a hint of strictness in her comforting voice. Serena knew it was no use arguing with her mother when she was strict, she would always get her way. So she reluctantly trudged up to her room, mother in tow.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
~Belle De La Lune~  
  
  
  
"Krista, avancent. Nous nous fermons." A pretty girl working at the counter said. (Krista, come on. We're closing.)  
  
"Oui, Juliette, combien est-ce que j'ai gagné aujourd'hui?" (Yes, Juliette, how much did I earn today?)  
  
"Krista, vous hantez au-dessus de l'argent! Ne vous inquiétez pas tellement. Vous avez un manoir pour des sakes de dieux, et vous seul vivez!" The pretty girl said. (Krista, you obsess over money! Do not worry so much. You have a mansion for gods sakes, and you live alone!)  
  
"Votre point est?" Krista said, annoyed. (Your point is?)  
  
"Prise juste il facile, Krista. Nous sommes tous ainsi inquiété de vous." The girl said, and placed her hand caringly on Krista's shoulder. (Just take it easy, Krista. We're all worried about you.)  
  
Krista looked up at the full moon. "Je souhaite que je pourrais." (I wish I could.) "Bonne nuit, Julietta. Je vous souhaite bien." She smiled at the girl. (Good night, Julietta. I wish you well.) She began to walk out of the beauty parlor."  
  
"Merci, Krista. Bonne nuit." (Thank you, Krista. Good night.) "Ah! Vous avez gagné neuf cents dollars aujourd'hui!" (Oh! You earned nine hundred dollars today!) The girl called after the retreating woman. Krista turned around and smiled, then opened the glass doors and walked out into the cool night air, breathing in the scent of wafting roses.  
  
"Mama, I want a flower!" A little girl happily cried, grabbing her mother's hand and leading her to a vendor selling blossoms. 'She looks so happy.' Krista thought.  
  
"Would you like a rose?" The vendor asked. Krista looked up and saw he was about her age, a little older. She then realized he was talking to her.  
  
"How much is a rose?" Krista asked uncertainly.  
  
"600 yen, but for you, a kiss." The man said.  
  
"Non, tu es stupide…" (No, you are stupid…)  
  
"Why not? Just one."  
  
"Non!"  
  
"I can't understand you…but sex doesn't need to be bilingual." The vendor said, coming up to her.  
  
"Get away from me!" Krista yelled.  
  
"Woah, no need to get all touchy." The man said, and backed off in disgust. Krista ran around the corner and breathed deeply. 'I'm alright…' she thought. 'I'm okay…'  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
~Serena's Bedroom~  
  
  
  
Serena closed her door and sat on her bed. "Take off the cover-up, Serena." She said sternly.  
  
Serena decided to play innocent. "What cover-up, Okasan?"  
  
"This cover-up!" Her mother almost yelled, wiping Serena's cheek. Right where the bruise was. Serena screamed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Her father poked his head in. "Having a prima donna moment or something? Just do something worthwhile for once and stop whining! Try your homework! Maybe then you won't FAIL SCHOOL!" Her father yelled.  
  
"You are so fucking stuck up your own ass, you don't even notice when you hurt your own daughter." Serena said calmly, standing up.  
  
"What did you just say to me, young lady." Her father said angrily.  
  
"You heard me, you son of a bitch. Wait. No, Grandmother made a mistake in having you and I shouldn't bring her into this."  
  
"THE ONLY MISTAKE I SEE HERE IS YOU!" Her father yelled. "You are grounded, Serena. For a year. And NEVER say that again under this roof." He hissed.  
  
"Oh, don't bother grounding me, Otosan. I don't intend to stay under this roof, either." Serena grabbed 2 suitcases she was planning on taking on her upcoming trip with Darien to London—complete with blankets, clothing (light and heavy), her favorite mangas and stuffed animals, and medical supplies. "Goodbye, baka. Maybe some day you'll treat your children right—I am here to teach you to never make the same mistake twice. Tell Sammy I love him and I never ever meant any of the bad things I said to him. He was the ray of light here, in my life. And if you treat him like you treated me…I will come get revenge for him." Serena said, then, using the instincts she had as Sailor Moon and usually hid, made an artful jump out her window and down to the ground gracefully. "Goodbye, Okasan…Onii-chan…I love you." Serena sobbed, letting her inside emotions come out.  
  
"Serena!" Her mother called.  
  
"I love you…" Serena called back, then ran. Far away…where her father could never find her. Where he couldn't hurt her again.  
  
But if he hurt her mother…she'd come back. She'd repay him for the damage he caused her. The bruises she had to lie about to her best friends…or ex-best friends now…saying they were from battle. When really the problem was much worse than any battle. "I love you…" She whispered to the night air.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And there is chapter 5!!!!! 10 more reviews and chapter 6 is out. Thank you so much!!!!!  
  
Love Always,  
  
Magellan Princess  
  
  
  
* Cheese and Blue Fried Eggs Power 


	6. Recurrent Dream

Title: Sweet Sixteen—Chapter 6, Recurrent Dream  
  
By: Magellan Princess  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: None.  
  
Notes: Okay. I am aware my last chapter was not great. But, there is a reason…I did it at 4 in the morning when I checked and had 55 reviews. Okie? I'm sry if it didn't live up to your standards. Also, I forgot to put abuse in the warnings, sorry!!! And to answer a question about her mother: Serena's mother hates Serena having secrets. And her father…yeah. He was mean; I know, he was supposed to be.  
  
I did my disclaimer last chapter. Be happy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena sighed deeply and walked along the sidewalk. She looked up at the starry sky and decided to sing to pass the time away.  
  
"I can remember the very first time I cried  
  
How I wiped my eyes and buried the pain inside  
  
All of my memories - good and bad - that's past  
  
Didn't even take the time to realize  
  
Starin' at the cracks in the walls  
  
Cuz I'm waiting for it all to come to an end  
  
Still I curl up right under the bed  
  
Cuz it's takin' over my head all over again  
  
Do you even know who you are?  
  
I guess I'm tryin' to find  
  
A borrowed dream or a superstar?  
  
I want to be a star  
  
Is life good to you or is it bad?  
  
I can't tell anymore  
  
Do you even know what you have?  
  
Lyin' awake watchin' the sunlight  
  
How the birds will sing as I count the rings  
  
around my eyes  
  
Constantly pushing the world I know aside  
  
I don't even feel the pain, I don't even want to  
  
try  
  
I'm lookin' for a way to become  
  
The person that I dreamt of when I was sixteen  
  
Oh, nothin' is ever enough  
  
Ooh, baby, it ain't enough for what it may seem  
  
Do you even know who you are?  
  
I'm still tryin' to find  
  
A borrowed dream or a superstar?  
  
Everybody wants to be  
  
Is life good to you or is it bad?  
  
I can't tell anymore  
  
Do you even know what you have?  
  
No  
  
Sorry girl, tell a tale for me  
  
Cuz I'm wondering how you really feel  
  
I'm a lonely girl, I'll tell a tale for you  
  
Cuz I'm just tryin' to make all my dreams come  
  
true  
  
Do you even know who you are?  
  
Oh, yeah, yeah  
  
A borrowed dream or a superstar?  
  
Oh, I wanted to be a star  
  
Is life good to you or is it bad?  
  
I can't tell, I can't tell anymore  
  
Do you even know what you have?  
  
I guess not, oh I guess not  
  
Do you even know who you are?  
  
Oh, I'm tryin' to find  
  
A rising dream or a superstar?  
  
Oh, I have a all these dreams  
  
Is life good to you or is it bad?  
  
I can't tell anymore  
  
Do you even know what you have?  
  
No, no  
  
Do you even know what you are?  
  
A rising dream or a fallen star?  
  
Is life good to you or is it bad?*…" Serena tried to sing, but ended up sobbing at the end.  
  
"Serena?" A woman said, hearing the song.  
  
"Oh, god…Krista!" Serena wiped her eyes.  
  
"Serena, honey, why do you have suitcases?" Krista said, taking one of the baby pink bags.  
  
"I…went away from home."  
  
"Runaway Serena?"  
  
Serena sniffled. "Yeah."  
  
"Here, I'll help. The cops will take you back if they see a pretty young girl out on the streets."  
  
"Arigato, Krista."  
  
"No problem. Here, you can crash at my place if you want." Krista said, smiling down at the young girl, like she had done millions of years ago…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Lady Kristallina Sciomalae was a member of the Moonarian Court—known for their elegant, graceful, beautiful ladies and it's humble, handsome lords. And the Crown Jewels of the court were Queen Serenity, the ruler of the Silver Millennium, and Princess Serenity, known as Princess Serena to her court and dear friends. Although she was young, she had powers unknown ever to the Moonarian Court, obviously a trait her mother decided she couldn't show to rule, but had. Princess Serena had the power of Love. She was unprotected by evil forces, partly because of this. She hated to use her power, the Silver Imperium Crystal, to kill.  
  
One day, an attack on the palace led to deaths, including Lady Kristallina's. She was a trusted advisor of Queen Serenity, however, and was instead made into an angel. A guardian angel, to be precise. And Princess Serena needed one.  
  
Sailor Pluto, lovingly called "Puu", let Guardian Kristallina see Serena one last time, and what she saw felt like a dagger in her heart. Prince Endymion and Princess Raye walking upstairs, and poor Serena getting up, cheerful.  
  
"Puu!" Kristallina cried. "I have to help her!"  
  
"Guardian, I don't know if I can let you…"  
  
"I HAVE TO!" Kristallina said determinedly.  
  
"If you do, you cannot come back for a year."  
  
"Their time or ours?"  
  
"Ours."  
  
"That would be so long! 5 human years…"  
  
"That is the only way, Guardian."  
  
Kristallina took a deep breath. "I'll do it…"'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
  
  
"Krista…" Serena sobbed, "Why do you care so much about me? You'll only…get hurt…"  
  
"Chéri, I will not get hurt. It is my job to care about you. Now, let's get to my place, and no worrying. Brigit will order us pizza and Jacque can get us some makeup and we can do makeovers!"  
  
"Thank you, Krista…you are so…nice." Serena cried.  
  
A light rain began to fall. "Oh, Chéri, do not cry! The sky is crying with you."  
  
"The sky does not cry with me…I used to believe in magic…I don't anymore. I can't. Everything I love is gone from me."  
  
"Not everything," Krista said comfortingly.  
  
"I'm not anything anymore…"  
  
"I know three people who would argue with that, Serena. Do not doubt yourself. Just be yourself, love, learn, live."  
  
"Love does not exist." Serena spat on the ground.  
  
Krista watched in amazement. She couldn't say that Serena was lying. She knew her power was love…if she didn't believe in it… "Serena, love exists. It is just…difficult to control."  
  
"I used to believe in love." Serena said. "I can't anymore."  
  
"You can, you just don't want to." The girls were still walking along, and a limo drove up.  
  
"Mademoiselle, aimez-vous aller à votre manoir? Je suppose vous ne voudriez jamais  
  
que un tour, vous comme vos vêtements de Chanel devienne humide." A man said, lowering the window. (Miss, would you like a ride to your mansion? I am assuming you would like a ride, you never like your Chanel clothes to get wet.)  
  
"Jacque! Oui, J'apprécierais un tour. C'est mon ami, Serena Tsukino. Elle restera  
  
avec nous." Krista said rapidly in French. (Jacque! Yes, I would appreciate a ride. This is my friend, Serena Tsukino. She will stay with us.)  
  
"Oui, Mademoiselle." (Yes Miss.)  
  
Serena watched in amazement. Krista had a chauffeured limo???? Maybe she was a star…she had the beauty. 'Why does she think of me as her friend? I'm nothing…' Serena thought to herself.  
  
"You are something, Serena. Do not doubt yourself, chéri, it will come back to you if you do. You are the star I see. You are also my closest friend. Now, get in the limo and we can go to my place." Krista said, reading Serena's thoughts. Serena suddenly seemed shocked and Krista realized they were thoughts. "I saw the sad expression on your face and thought for a moment." She lied quickly. Serena went into the limo more cautiously however.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okie dokey! Here is a very very short chapter six!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you all like it!!! Lalalala 10 more reviews and chapter 7 is out…Lisia, I appreciate your review, but that is not why I ask for reviews, most of the time. The storyline is actually semi-based on what reviewers say—they are my muse, and they have amazingly good ideas. Thank you, though.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Magellan Princess  
  
* This song is property of Pink…it's title is "Lonely Girl" 


End file.
